1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage and apparatus for transporting acticles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present apparatus for conveying and sorting fruit and vegetables generally includes a roller table not only for conveying the articles but also for causing them to rotate such that the whole periphery of the articles can be effectively inspected either by eye or by a scanning system, for example utilizing a television camera.
However, the articles transported by a roller table lie in the gaps between adjacent rollers, and, before they can be sorted, the articles have to be removed from the gaps between the rollers so that different articles can be routed differently.
It is also known to transport acticles in individual containers or carriages. However, it is necessary to singulate the articles when feeding them to the transport apparatus to ensure that only a single article is fed to each container, and furthermore the containers have to be sized to fit the articles being transported.